1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for coupling two pieces of pipe together above or at a hole in the floor. More particularly, the coupling of the present invention is provided with a semi-spherical upper portion of a predetermined diameter and a lower cylindrical portion of reduced outer diameter. The lower end of the semi-spherical portion is provided with a generally transverse lip which is adapted to rest against the floor surrounding the hole.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of couplings for pipes wherein the couplings are embedded in or become part of the floor. However, no prior art coupling exists today where the upper portion thereof is adapted to overlie a hole in the floor to support the coupling on the floor while, at the same time, avoiding an otherwise unsightly appearance.
Harbeke U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,286 (FIG. 7), Harbeke U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,354 (FIG. 7) and Harbeke U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,471 (FIGS. 2 and 5) each show a coupling having an internal flange constituting a ridge stop for separating two pieces of pipe fitted together within the coupling.